This project is Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center's (MSKCC) application to become a Network Lead Academic Participating Site for the NCI National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN). The MSKCC project aims are scientific leadership in development of NCTN trials, scientific leadership in the activities of the NCTN and NCI Scientific Steering Committees, patient accrual on NCTN Trials, and mentoring junior investigators in clinical trial research. MSKCC has the resources to both bring strong scientifically driven studies to the network and to participate in studies brought forth by other network participants. MSKCC has a multidisciplinary team of investigators committed to translational research, a large patient population amenable to participation in clinical trials, an superb infrastructure to support such trials. MSKCC has full membership in Alliance for Clinical Trials in Oncology, GOG and RTOG and is an affiliate member of ECOG. MSKCC has strong leadership and expertise in advanced imaging and participates in ACRIN studies on a case-by-case basis. The multiple Principal Investigators in this Network Lead Academic Site U10 are experienced leaders in the Network Groups with a track record of meeting these scientific, accrual and mentoring aims. As a large center focused solely on cancer, we have a particular expertise and commitment to the NCTN mission of evaluating rare tumors.